Arimbor
=Arimbor, Sorrowful Reflective Soul of the Prince Upon the Tower= Demon of the Second Circle History When the first creature of impeccable beauty walked bare across the first of Jacint's roads and turned her head to the ivory tower at the same time Jacint's head turned towards her, their eyes met, and for an eternity-wrenching moment, they were each other's all. The two flew together and coupled furiously, for seventeen days and seventeen nights, and for seventeen years and seventeen days she existed as his bride, moving to a different tower upon which he stood every night, servicing every Jacint's every need, as she grew heavier with child. On the seventeenth day of the eighteenth year she remained heavy with the Prince Upon the Tower's child, the lesser demoness gave birth, and in so doing was consumed. This tragedy marred the heart of the Prince Upon the Tower, such that he could not even bear to look to see what his true love's sacrifice had created. What had been created was a demoness named Arimbor, a demoness of the Second Circle, whose name (though bearing no relation to) Erimbour's was both unfortunately and uncannily similar. Arimbor is one of the most oft-abused of all Second-Circle demons, for she has no Third Circle patron who will protect her – to this day, Jacint cannot recognize her as his progeny. Arimbor is frequently enslaved – Liger himself was the first to enslave her, followed (ironically) by Erimbour. Though not a weakling, combat is not her focus, and she is seldom able to hold her own against a determined second-circle demon who can call forth minions and allies – additionally, her unique abilities make her high in demand, as well as simply tormenting a relatively defenseless Second Circle. Liger employs her as a living Craft (Genesis) forge, using her ability to give birth to anything to use her as a fertile ground for unholy genetics experiments, or simply to forge new demons of the Third Circle as suits his needs, whereas Erimbour simply delights in vicariously tormenting or playfully toying with Arimbor simply because of the similarity of their names. Other Demons user her affinity for scholasticism and knowledge to force her to be their own personal scribes or memory banks. There are many reasons Arimbor might be summoned to Creation – to bid her to craft things for them, to answer questions (or perform research,) to act as a lover, or to restore (or take) youth and reproductive ability to or from someone – in very rare instances, to provide more immediately personal fertility services. Arimbor's nature is often one of tragic duality, with explicitly conflicting intimacies, such as her negative and positive intimacies towards being bound (both physically and metaphysically,) or her desire to escape her Malfean bonds to freely walk Creation, conflicting her innate nature. Obscurity 2/3 Arimbor is somewhat less popular as a choice to summon than others - her possessing five instances of Legalisms of the Creator makes her a bear to bind, and if one can bind her, they can usually bind someone better at whatever task they have in mind - Neomah are much easier to acquire if one wishes a demonic lover, Berengeire if one for some reason needs one who is a Second Circle. Alveua is a superior artificier with metal, which is what most artifacts are made of in any event, and the things she makes are not as obviously twisted. Arimbor is essentially worthless as an assassin or bodyguard. When she is summoned, it is often because one wishes a superior lovemaker who, if she fails to be bound or banished, can be readily defeated in combat. (And perhaps forced to swear oathes through alternative means,) or because one needs artifacts or lareg projects in a hurry, and does not care that they are obviously twisted in nature. Still, she's hardly unheard-of. Character *Motivation: To create things of beauty in a place where she may be free. *Intimacies: Arimbor has intimacies for all who seek to escape the oppression, bondage, or superiority of their betters (and in so wishing has earned the absolute emnity of Lucien, Guardian of Sleep, who positively delights in the torments one of his instances inflicts on one of Arimbor's,) for Creation (as she can easily escape her tormentors from Malfeas by being in Creation), for being bound (both positive and negative,) for lovemaking, being nude, and creating. *Essence: 6 *Willpower: 8 Virtues *Compassion 4, Conviction 2, Temperance 1, Valor 4. **Arimbor is passionate about others, but prolonged abuse has battered her own self-image and self-restraint, though given her a fatalistic sense of courage. Statistics Attributes *Physical: Strength 4, Dexterity 5, Stamina 6 *Social: Charisma 4, Manipulation 3, Appearance 5 *Mental: Perception 3, Intelligence 4, Wits 3 Abilities *Physical: Archery 4, Atheletics 3, Dodge 2, Martial Arts 2, Resistance 2 *Social: Linguistics 5, Performance 5 (Sex +3), Presence 5 (Seduction +3) *Mental: Awareness 3, Craft (All Mundane 5, Genesis 5), Lore 5, Medicine 5, Occult 3 Languages Known *Native: Old Realm *Others: Forest-Tongue, River Tongue, Guild Cant, Low Realm, High Realm Backgrounds *Backgrounds: Artifact 3, Cult 2 Fate-Eater Long Powerbow. *Speed 6, Accuracy +1, Damage +3L, Rate 3, Range 350 Yards, Attunement Cost 6 motes, Cost 3 dots, tags 2, B *Requires no ammunition – may reflexively form any type of ammunition for one mote per shot. These Essence Arrows deal no damage to creatures which do not have a Fate. (The bow has no string and cannot be used with mundane arrows.) When slaying any creature which does have a Fate, Fate-Eater consumes their Fate, snarling the Loom and granting it's wielder motes of Essence equal to the victims Permanent Essence Score. Charms *''Mimic of Tongues'': Arimbor's exposure to many languages has given her a strong ability to intuit and interpret languages she does not know innately. *''Communion of Grace'': Arimbor may repair the flesh of others as simply as she may reshape them; by laying with the recipient of her Communion of Grace, Arimbor may enact a superior version of Touch of Grace upon them, healing up to her Compassion levels in health boxes; however, at a steep cost: It costs Arimbor three motes of Essence per box healed, and one point of Willpower. The sexual activity must be unhurried and unstressed (it's taking place with someone who's injured, sick or crippled!,) and so generally requires a scene of it's own, during a relatively calm time, as well as imposing the additional limitation, requiring a reflexive (Charisma + Performance (Sex)) roll with a difficulty equal to the number of health boxes she hopes to heal. (This Charm may be invoked multiple times as part of a Flurry!) Aggrevated damage cannot be so rapidly healed, but Communion of Grace counts as one day of well-tended rest towards healing during a mere one scene, with the appropriate expense of essence and successful roll. (If the character's damage is too severe to heal in one shot of Communion of Grace, even if it is Bashing or Lethal, Arimbor may opt to use this version on them.) One target may not benefit from Communion of Grace more than once per day. *''All-Encompassing Dreamscape'': Arimbor may use this charm as normal. She may explicitly use any and every form of Charm or Social Attack available to her that involves having sex with the recipient of the dream, in the dream, with it's effects manifesting in the real world (such as impregnating the recipient, or healing them via Communion of Grace,) although using Charms with lasting physical affect on the target via All-Encompassing Dreamscape requires the permanent expenditure of a point of willpower. (The use of Adaptive Shapechanger – and anything which may result therefrom – does not count as a Charm Use for this purpose.) *''Adaptive Shapechange'': Much like a Neomah, Arimbor may alter her shape freely to better interact with other creatures; though she may not take a wholly male or unsexed form, she may grant herself a hermaphroditic form to have fruitful (or merely fun) relations with women, or may adapt her form to better couple with more exotic creatures, or simply may adapt her form to be more pleasing to creatures she must interact with. She always, however, bears her trademark green brass wings. *''Landscape Travel'': Borne aloft on wings of somewhat-tattered green brass with tacks nailed into them, Arimbor flies at four times her land speed. She may ascend at twice her land speed, or dive at twenty times it. *''All-Encompassing Mind-Knife Sacrament'': As easily as she may shape new flesh being formed within her, Arimbor may reshape the flesh and mind of one in touch with her. Arimbor may only use this Charm in the context of sex, and her version of Mind-Knife Sacrament uses her Compassion score in lieu of her Temperance score. *''Stoke the Flame'': By leveraging her Compassion score, Arimbor can provoke emotions – but only passionate ones. Love as deep as the sea, lust as thick as heavy pudding, rage as hot as the Pole of Fire, camaraderie as playful as the fae, but it must be passionate and deep. She adds her Compassion in automatic successes to a social Performance attack to provoke an emotion in a crowd, costing 3 motes per dot of magnitude. *''Body Forge'': Arimbor never needs tools to work crafting, whether mundane or magical. She may craft Artifacts up to rating 2, or any mundane work (no matter how large) simply by putting her hands upon it and powering essence; consuming two motes of Essence per success rolled (not including nor affecting additional successes or dice bought with Essence,) and this affect uses her Stamina in place of any other ability. Objects or works made in this manner are obviously supernatural and of life in origin if not in affect – a sword may function absolutely normally, but be made of ultra-sharp wood that contains one property (color, texture, weight, or so forth) of a metal consumed in it's construction, whereas a wall may be made of mammoth bones wrapped with vines like tree trunks with the color of granite. (Arimbor may craft things in the normal way, using the normal rules, at her capricious desires or those of her summoner.) To craft Artifacts 3 and above (assuming she does not have access to a proper artifact workshop,) or to craft life (assuming she does not have access to a first-age Genesis workshop) however, Arimbor may literally consume the appropriate materials (including the magical ones or other hard and inedible materials,) and, by mating with a being of Essence score equal to or exceeding the desired Artifact's rating (or committing points of temporary willpower equal to the desired Artifact rating,) literally become pregnant with the artifact, growing it inside her body. Either use of Body Forge reduces the crafting interval one step of magnitude (years become seasons, seasons become months, months become weeks, weeks become days, day become hours, hours become minutes, minutes become seconds/combat ticks.) Artifacts thus created are living creatures (though thankfully usually non-sentient) in their own right, and obviously so; they will usually have some kind of special diet requirement in addition to (or rarely in place of) an essence commitment requirement commensurate with their artifact level. *''Excellencies'': **First: Archery, Craft, Performance, Presence **Second: Linguistics, Lore, **Third: Awareness, Athletics **All-Encompassing Divine Subordination: Medicine, Craft *''Reserve of Will x2'' *''Measure the Wind'': Arimbor can instinctively discern the power of all creatures and beings around her. *''Essence Plethora x3'' *''Materialize'': Cost 70m *''Penchant for Learning'': Arimbor can learn Charms from other type of Essence-using beings just as the Eclipse Caste of the Solar Exalted may. However, her teacher must pay the experience points for her to learn. Combat Statistics Attacks *Fate-Eater: Accuracy 10, Damage (below), Speed 6, Rate 3 **Broadhead: 9L **Fowling: 9B **Frog-Crotch: 11L (Armor Doubled) **Target: 7L/P *Punch: Accuracy 8, Damage 4B, Speed 5, Rate 3 *Kick: Accuracy 7, Damage 7B, Speed 5, Rate 2 *Clinch: Accuracy 7, Damage 4B, Defense -, Speed 6, Rate 1 Defense *Dodge DV: 6 *Parry DV: 5 *Dodge MDV: 7 *Parry MDV: 5 **PMDV 6 versus seduction- and sexual- related Mental Attacks Essence and Will *Essence: 6 **Essence Pool: 130 *Willpower: 8 (Temporary 10) Health Track Health Levels: -0/-1/-1/-1/-1/-1/-2/-2/-2/-2/-2/-4/Incap Category:En